legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 October 2015
02:59 My browser blew up 02:59 awwww it's contagious!!!!!!!!!!! 02:59 BOOM 02:59 no it's real tears of sadness 02:59 *hopes not to catch it 02:59 why pete? 03:00 there is a lot of sadness 03:00 but a lot of hapiness too 03:00 it's midnight 03:00 I need to go 03:00 Hai :P 03:00 my uncles dog has passed away on sunday 03:00 but don't want to ahhhhh 03:00 HI LAVA! 03:00 awww sorry pete :( 03:00 I woke up at 6am just to chat with you guys :P 03:00 aww ;( 03:01 hi lava . . I need to go soon too 03:01 whoa, it's midnight here 03:01 she had a good life...... 03:01 I need.... to sleep 03:01 AWWWWW 03:01 Poor puppy 03:01 (crying) 03:01 That be so sad 03:01 it's sad when a pet dies 03:01 yeah 03:01 Hai laval 03:02 hai lava in hawaii 03:02 hawaii lol :p 03:02 wait, you got a part of my username? xD 03:02 who did? 03:02 part of your username? 03:03 I wanna go to the National Volcano park 03:03 must be coo 03:03 in hawaii 03:03 i have to go, see you all later!!! 03:03 Bye!!!!!! 03:03 no, Spooky said Hi Laval, Laval was one of the words I used for my name xD 03:03 Bai Potent! o/ 03:03 oh lol 03:03 other word: Lloyd :P 03:03 bye Lava, Pete, Spooky, Wyn 03:03 I have to go too :( whoa, you woke up early now everyone's leaving 03:04 Hasta la Pasta :P 03:04 lol! 03:04 BUH BYE 03:04 PASTA? 03:04 yeah :P 03:04 PASTA 03:04 *gives you spaghetti 03:04 it rhymes that's all :P 03:04 NO SPAGHETI! PASTA 03:04 and thanks! 03:04 oh :P 03:04 bye! 03:04 Spaghetti is pasta 03:04 bye 03:04 pasta reminds me of cheese randomly :P 03:04 yes it is 03:04 lol, why 03:04 * PotentNomad goes 03:04 must be cuz pasta is good with cheese 03:05 By Lava, bye Pete, bye Spooks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 03:05 (facekeyboard) BYE 03:05 IDK, maybe cus here pasta + yogurt (something you make from cheese, duh) is a popular food xD 03:05 whoa funny 03:05 lol, yogurt from cheese????????????????? 03:05 03:06 weird yogurt, that 03:06 bye wyn17 03:06 cheese from yogurt :P 03:06 sure :P 03:06 you're losing yourself in the reasoning 03:06 wait, that's wrong *~* 03:06 it's yogurt from cheese yeah :P 03:06 of course it is!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:06 LOL 03:06 no 03:06 excuse me, but I'm 1/4 awake xD 03:07 hey lavoyd I left a post on your wall 03:07 :) 03:07 yogurt is from milk, so is cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 03:07 My mom's made yogurt at home. No cheese, I assure you :P 03:07 so you're Wooden right? (content) 03:07 completely different things 03:08 but that was funny......... 03:08 anyways..... have to go 03:08 Bai o/ :P 03:08 bye! 03:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nwfaHk6ZKc Lava 03:08 yes i am :) 03:09 what is this song? xD 03:09 you can add me on the game. i'm on everyday :) 03:09 oh, cool, then I THINK we're already friends but I'll try today ;) 03:09 but if you don't get anything, it's prolly cus I added you before ;) 03:09 WAIT 03:09 LEAN ON?!?! 03:09 Do you like the song lava? 03:09 i'm logging on 03:09 YEAH 03:10 :3 03:10 that song is SO annoying, my sis plays it 24/7 ::P 03:10 :P * 03:10 I'll log in too, then xD 03:10 LOL 03:10 SO does wyn :P 03:11 spooky, type in YT: Je Veux by Zaz, a french song that's SO catchy :P 03:11 And she is my sis so yeah :P 03:11 doesn't matter if you know french or not :P 03:12 XD Its weird :P 03:12 I like Djs bettah :P 03:13 Dj snake for example :P 03:13 Major lazer :P 03:13 :P 03:13 brb, need a volcano to flush something :P 03:13 What on earth??? 03:13 Wyn sais: GAH 03:14 I GTG 03:14 SORRY DUDES 03:14 BYE 03:14 BYE 03:14 BUHBYE 03:15 i'm here 03:15 back :P 03:15 :) 03:15 game is loading now ;) 03:16 oh :) 03:17 been so long since I last opened the game xD 03:18 oh :) 03:19 i'm online now :) 03:20 did you get it? :) 03:20 oh, wait, it says we're already friends :P 03:21 i got it Majestic :) 03:21 ;) 03:22 :) 03:23 afk now :/ 03:28 i'm here still 05:14 Although I did escape from an unwanted transformer marriage yesterday 05:15 nice, which game? 05:15 Super smash bros mostly 05:15 though I have been having some fun with mario maker 05:15 oh :P don't know those 05:16 Okay :P 05:16 What do you know? :P 05:16 *cough* don't really know many games *cough^* 05:16 :P 05:16 Okay :P 05:16 Hi Lava! 05:16 Hey Lavoid :) 05:16 Hai :P 05:17 Spooks told me, you're in trouble (angry) :P :P 05:17 my LMO fever is turning into Trove fever :P 05:17 xD xD 05:17 lol 05:17 LMO fever has been dead for... months 05:17 I played 12 hours of trove today *~* 05:17 :O 05:17 13* 05:17 What is trove...? :P 05:17 whoa 05:17 Oh I g2g...................................................... 05:17 :( 05:17 See yas 05:17 a F2P MMO on steam that Elsa and I play :P 05:17 aww bye yoshi :( 05:17 bai :P 05:18 might come back later. 05:18 not promising anything 05:18 ok! 05:18 cya :D 05:18 So.... you're in trouble :P 05:18 I was flushing a volcano :P 05:19 EXACTLY! 05:19 that's why :P 05:20 what does a volcano have to do with my body? :P 05:20 don't get into it, just stick to brb :P 05:21 but I'm a party spoiler ;( :P 05:22 lol, wut? :P 05:23 I like to spoil all the info ;( :P 05:24 oh goody :p 05:26 so what's up? Went through spook's torture yet? :P 05:26 spook's torture? :P 05:27 why did ya leave? D: :P 05:27 I left? 05:28 yeah :P 05:28 for 5 secs :P 05:28 must have been connection problem, I didn't close it :P 05:28 Hi Yada! 05:29 Sith Returned \o 05:29 who? 05:29 o/ 05:29 I'm a sith. 05:29 Everybudy knows that 05:30 what's a sith? I don't :P 05:30 oh found it nvm 05:30 You dont know whats a sith? 05:30 I didn't I looked it up :P 05:30 YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IS A SITH? O_o 05:30 lol 05:31 Have you ever watched Star wars 05:31 Just the first movie and part of the second 05:31 Then you shouod 05:31 :P 05:31 *should 05:32 Sith Lord > Dath Vader, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious... 05:32 oh 05:33 Darth * x) 05:33 so you work for him O_O 05:33 :P 05:33 There is milliins of Sith and every Sith works for hilself or his master 05:33 *millions, himself 05:34 do they obliterate ppl who haven't watched Star wars? O_O 05:34 YES THEY DO :3 05:34 AHHHH O_O 05:35 * Wyn17 runs and hides in the shadows 05:35 muahaha you won't catch me 05:36 You cant defeat a Sith Lord lol 05:36 I don't need to, you won't find me!!!!!!!! 05:36 :P 05:36 *Takes his lightsaber* 05:36 O_O 05:36 *comes in* :P 05:36 I'm electric watch out 05:36 *Find Wyn* 05:36 nooooooooooooooooooo 05:36 *KillsWyn* 05:36 sith lords, well, if in chat, I can always kick them xD 05:37 Meh 05:37 Shatters your lightsaber with a lightning burst 05:37 HA! 05:37 puts you 2 in the 4th dimension :P 05:37 IDC Wyn is dead XD 05:37 Whoa, fourth dimension O_O 05:37 nah, you can't kill me that easy, I've survived so much in this chat :P 05:38 Yus I can 05:38 *runs, perfectly alive 05:38 *creates lightning storm 05:38 *drops a huge ice-cream* 05:38 Too lare ure dead 05:38 EIS-CROM! :D :P 05:38 *singes the air around me 05:38 ICECREAM! 05:39 You're confused, I was hidden in the shadows and you saw wrong :P I did get a cut though.... *puts bandaid 05:39 another 5K pageswiki where I'mCM :3 05:40 oh, you're chat mod there! 05:40 Yus I am 05:41 Its a big wiki with an active chat. (Derp) 05:41 nice :D 05:41 Thx (derp) 05:42 *wonders if you found another light saber yet 05:42 Yus I did 05:42 bring it on!!!! :P 05:42 But nobody cares (derp) 05:43 lol rlly? 05:43 Yus 05:43 So I can't care? :P 05:43 Yus you cant (derp) 05:44 Hey again :P 05:44 wb yoshi!!!!! 05:44 Yada's got a light saber, watch out 05:44 EEK 05:44 05:44 GTG sleep now .-. 05:44 Oh brb 05:44 cya later guys! :P Error: Invalid time.